Kinetoscope
.]] The '''Kinetoscope' is a silent movie device found throughout Columbia that was created by Fink Manufacturing. Each provides a roughly 30-second silent film accompanied by music. Kinetoscopes largely promote Columbian propaganda. They are considered a collectible in BioShock Infinite, Clash in the Clouds and Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Along with Telescopes, finding and using them all is required to unlock the "Sightseer" achievement/trophy. Unlike Voxophones, Kinetoscopes are not stored in the player's inventory and must be physically visited for a repeated viewing. However, several Kinetoscopes appear in more than one level during the course of the game. __FORCETOC__ ''BioShock Infinite ''Note: Kinetoscopes marked with "†" can be found in more than one level Town Center #"Father Comstock's Gift of Prophecy" - Hudson's Fine Clothing #"Beware the False Shepherd!" - New Eden Square near the Grocery and the Barbershop Quartet #"The Envy of All His Peers" - Fairgrounds Comstock Center Rooftops #"A Look Back at Opening Day!"† - The Blue Ribbon restaurant #"The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without!"† - The Blue Ribbon restaurant #"We Secede from the So-Called 'Union'"† - The Blue Ribbon restaurant #"Danger on All Sides!" - Constitution Square #"Uncanny Mystery in Columbia..."† - Entrance to Monument Island Gateway Battleship Bay #"Battleship Bay" - Inside the maintenance building between the two beaches. #"A Look Back at Opening Day!"† - The Arcade #"The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without!"† - The Arcade #"We Secede from the So-Called 'Union'"† - The Arcade #"Solving the Irish Problem"† - The Arcade Soldier's Field #"A City in the Sky? Impossible!" - Soldier's Field Welcome Center #"Mighty Songbird Patrols the Skies!" - Near Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe #"Who are the Vox Populi?" - Patriot's Pavilion in the Tickets building. #"Who Needs the Power Company?" - Near the door entrance of the Hall of Heroes. #"A City Mourns..."† - First Lady's Aerodrome Hall of Heroes #"Behold the Miracle Child! A Prophecy is Fulfilled!" - Hall of Heroes gift shop #"The Lamb is the Future of the City" - Hall of Heroes gift shop #"A City Mourns..."† - Hall of Heroes gift shop Finkton Proper #"The Path of the Vox Populi..." - Worker Induction Center #"Crime Comes to 'Shanty-Town'..." - Good Time Club #"The First Lady" - Good Time Club #"Gun-Smith Set Free!" - Good Time Club after traveling through tear. Shantytown #"Fitzroy Spotted!" - Bull House Impound Emporia #"Lutece's Brother Arrives in Columbia!" - The Salty Oyster Downtown Emporia #"A Look Back at Opening Day!"† - The Bank of the Prophet #"The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without!"† - The Bank of the Prophet #"We Secede from the So-Called 'Union'"† - The Bank of the Prophet #"Solving the Irish Problem"† - Near the entrance to the Memorial Gardens. Comstock House #"Sunrise" - On the left just after stepping off the elevator. #"Hummingbirds" - On the way to "Where We Work". #"Battleship Falls" - In the hallway past the Security Center and the one-way mirror. Removed Kinetoscopes #"Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives!" #"The Death of Our Lady" #"Visit Battleship Bay!" ''Clash in the Clouds The Columbian Archeological Society #Write Your Own Love Story - Available to purchase for $2000 #Fink Makes Half-Men into Handy-Men - Available to purchase for $2000 #Magical Melodies Sweep Columbia - Available to purchase for $100 #Troy and Courtnee: First Audition - Available to purchase for $2000 #Motion Capture Process - Available to purchase for $2000 #Liz Begs for Booker Evolution - Available to purchase for $2000 Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Factory #Kinetoscope Seized from the Graveyard Shift Bar - Private Quarters of Jeremiah Fink Video Behind the Scenes *The real life Kinetoscope, also called the Kinetograph, was devised by William Kennedy Laurie Dickson under the supervision of Thomas Edison and publicly released in 1894. Although Edison had the technology to synch sound to film, similar to how it's presented in the game, Edison decided against doing so with his kinetoscopes and film would remain silent until the late 1920s. *Most of the music used to accompany these films were taken from the theater organ work of Sigmund Krumgold and Lew White. Theater organs were often used in movie palaces during the silent film era to follow the action on the screen. The pipes not only sounded like a typical church organ, but could imitate a full orchestra as well as provide sound effects. :*"Little Pal" - Lew WhiteBeware the False Shepherd, The Death of Our Lady (1st half), A City Mourns, Solving the Irish Problem (1st half), Uncanny Mystery in Columbia, Fink Makes Half-Men into Handy-Men :*"Indian Love Call" - Sigmund KrumgoldA City in the Sky? Impossible!, Behold the Miracle Child! A Prophecy is Fulfilled!, Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives, Crime Comes to "Shanty-Town", Danger on All Sides, The Death of Our Lady (2nd half), Father Comstock's Gift of Prophecy, Fitzroy Spotted, Gun-Smith Set Free, The Lamb is the Future of the City, A Look Back at Opening Day, Lutece's Brother Arrives in Columbia, Mighty Songbird Patrols the Skies, The Path of the Vox Populi, The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without, Solving the Irish Problem (2nd half), We Secede from the So-Called "Union", Who are the Vox Populi?, Write Your Own Love Story :*"Me and My Shadow" - Sam Lanin and his OrchestraThe Envy of All His Peers :*"(What Do We Do on a) Dew-Dew-Dewey Day" - Charles Kaley and his OrchestraVisit Battleship Bay, Who Needs the Power Company? :*"The Easy Winners" - Scott JoplinMagical Melodies Sweep Columbia *One Kinetoscope in The Columbian Archeological Society says "Magical Melodies, Sweet Columbia", but the title of the actual film is "Magical Melodies Sweep Columbia". *The portions of the Kinetoscope movies that show a newspaper all have the same story in the bottom-right corner "Manager cut off by fire: Rescued". References de:Kinetoskop Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:BioShock Infinite Kinetoscopes Category:BioShock Infinite Items Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Items